Atlantis/Atlantis Movie Theater
Archives Archive 1 Roleplay Mason and Kacey MASON FROSTCLIFF: '''Mason was waiting in line to get popcorn, giddy to watch the latest movie that had come out. '''Kacey Carson: I walked into the movie theater, hoping to get some popcorn before the movie started. MASON FORSTCLIFF: '''Waiting was boring, so he turned to the person behind him and grinned. "Waiting for popcoren too?" '''Kacey Carson: I looked up. "Yeah. But I might have to miss out on the popcorn if it takes much longer. I'm Kacey." I help my hand out. MASON FROSTCLIFF: '''"Mason," he offered, shaking her hand. "And I swear, I want popcorn so bad, but at the same time, I don't wanna miss the movie." '''Kacey Carson: "Same! I wanna see the movie soooooooooooo bad!!!" I MASON FROSTCLIFF: He looked like an excited little boy. "I know right? I've heard so many good reviews of it and have to see it!" Kacey Carson: "My friend saw it and I'm struggling to keep her from spoiling it! She said it was awesome! And my friend rarely thinks things are awesome, so I SO have to see it." I was grinning from ear to ear now. MASON FROSTCLIFF: His grin grew even wider. “Every single one of my friends have, too! The movie’s all they talk about!” Kacey Carson: "Ugh! The suspense! I'm seriously thinking about skipping the popcorn." I said, looking at the line again. MASON FROSTCLIFF: He nodded. “So do I, but on the other hand, watching a movie with popcorn makes it so much better.” Kacey Carson: "I agree. Hopefully we'll make it. Th he movie starts in 10 minutes!" MASON FROSTCLIFF: The two finally reached the front of the line and he ordered three large popcorns - all for himself. Kacey Carson: '''I ordered two large popcorns and headed towards the theater. "Come on! It's about to start!" I said, excitedly. '''MASON FROSTCLIFF: Mason excitedly followed her into the theater. "The seats up front are the best, from what I've heard." Kacey Carson: I went to the front and sat down. "It's about to start! It's about to start!!!!" I said, excitedly! MASON FROSTCLIFF: Mason sat down beside her and stuffed his face with popcorn. "Can'v waive!" he agreed, words muffled by the popcorn. Kacey Carson: "IT'S STARTING!!!!" I squealed. MASON FROSTCLIFF: He stuffed more popcorn into his mouth and intently watched opening credits. Kacey Carson: I slowly ate popcorn as it started. MASON FROSTCLIFF: Mason grinned when he saw the little yellow minions run around. He loved those guys. Kacey Carson: "Awww! They're so cute!!!" I whispered. MASON FROSTCLIFF: "They're the best," he agreed, chewing more popcorn when the minions' owner appeared. Kacey Carson: "Why is his nose pointy?" I asked. I had been wondering this ever since I saw the first movie. MASON FROSTCLIFF: Mason looked around before leaning in and whispering, "I think it's because he's a mutant alien from outer-space." Kacey Carson: "He certainly LOOKS like one!" I said, trying not to laugh. MASON FROSTCLIFF: "Glad to see you agree with me," he said with a grin. Kacey Carson: "How could I resist? It involves a mutant alien from outer-space!" I said, grinning back. MASON FROSTCLIFF: He ate some more popcorn. "My favourite minion is Bob." Kacey Carson: "I don't have a favorite cause I can't decide! They're all so cute!!" MASON FROSTCLIFF: "Bob's the best because he' so silly and naive." Kacey Carson: "Okay, fine! He's the best! (I have never seen Despicable me before so I really don't know who's the best) MASON FROSTCLIFF: "Yup, he is," he answered, then went back to watching the movie. "Oh, here comes my favorite part!" (It's okay! There are tons of movies I haven't seen either.) Kacey Carson: I stuffed more popcorn in my mouth and watched closely. MASON FROSTCLIFF: He burst out laughing at the pigs who had entered the scene. Kacey Carson: I laughed so hard I doubled over."That...was....so...funny!" I gasped. MASON FROSTCLIFF: He gasped for breath. “I’ve heard that there’s more to come!” Kacey Carson: "Awesome! I might need an oxygen mask for that." I said, gasping for breath. MASON FROSTCLIFF: "We both would," he agreed, then ate some more popcorn. "Hey, look at that! The brothers are meeting!" Kacey Carson: ''' I stuffed my mouth with popcorn as I watched.' MASON FROSTCLIFF: Mason snorted when a character made a stupid decision to go into the forest all by herself. Category:Roleplay Page Category:Public Category:Atlantis Location